Monster Mash
Monster Mash is the fourth Episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It continues the four part prologue, and features the debut of the Thunder Blasters. Synopsis While Thomas finds the location of the Thunder Gems, Bryan must face his fear of clowns after a monster attacks their trip to the circus. Plot The episode starts of with a recap of the last episode. Lord Zedd and Sailor Queen hires a clown-looking monster called Z-Jester to destroy the Rangers and get their Thunder Gems. (Which they don't have until the next episode.) At the warehouse, Kathy, and Harry are seen teaching Alan some tricks, Bryan and Rufus are playing Go Fish, and Thomas is still searching for the Thunder Gem's location. Trent walks in with tickets, he tells the others if they'd like to go to the circus, after Bryan hears that, he ran of screaming his lungs out. Z-Jester is seen outside the circus waiting for the Rangers to show up. (It's been two minutes and they're not there.) Thomas and Kathy checks on Bryan to see if he's doing OK, then later tells them why he ran. Bryan tells how and why he's afraid of clowns while a creepy flashback shows up on screen. Kathy tells him going to the circus could help his fear, so they went. When the Rangers reaches the circus, they found a man laying on the ground unconscious. Kathy went to the car to get her first-aid kit. Trent tried to check his pulse, but got nothing and wasn't breathing. Z-Jester runs in and tries to choke Rufus, but was saved by Harry, the Rangers then morphs into their suits. (except for Bryan.) Bryan, was shocked that he couldn't move, Z-Jester single-handedly beaten up the Rangers. Rufus tried to punch him, but has gotten his soul snatch by it, Trent then attacks them, but demorphs for an unknown reason. (it's the effects, since they don't have the Thunder Gems.) Z-Jester later finds out they don't have them, then vanishes with Rufus' soul. At an unknown area, Z-Jester tells Lord Zedd and Sailor Queen they don't have the Thunder Gems, which gives Zedd the advantage. Without the Thunder Gems, the Rangers are powerless. The Rangers returns to the warehouse with an unconscious Rufus. Bryan blames himself for it while Trent comforts him. The Rangers then learn on thing from Thomas: He steals people's souls and uses them to fuel puppets, which gave them a plan, Trent and Bryan went to find him, while Harry and Kathy stays to look over Rufus. At the entrance to the circus, Z-Jester was ready to attack. Trent tells Bryan more of his plan about fight Z-Jester and freeing the stolen souls, Then Bryan protest by volunteering himself, and it work. At the warehouse, Rufus' soul returns to his body. Harry and Kathy are surprised that he's alive. They told him what happened, then left to help the others. As they approached the battle field, Trent and Bryan hugged Rufus, Z-Jester threatens to kill them, then they morph, and start the battle with a roll call. the Z-Patrol shows up and starts fighting. Trent, Rufus, and Kathy fought the Z-Patrol while Harry, and Brian fights Z-Jester. They grab out their Thunder blasters and shoots it, then finishes it off with the Thunder Bazooka. After the battle, Thomas finds out where the Thunder Gems location is, but as he tells the Rangers, the screen cuts to black. To Be Continued... Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd Recunning *Sailor Queen *Z-Patrol One Time Characters *Unconscious Person. Monster of the Week Z-Jester Trivia *It is revealed Bryan is afraid of clowns. *This is a Halloween Episode. **This is also the first time the Rangers use their roll call. See Also Your Souls Please! - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger We're Naïve - Super Sentai Counterpart in Dairanger Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man